


The Case Of The Angry Swan

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim seeks a clarification and Nick is....Nick.  Set towards the end of Perennial.





	The Case Of The Angry Swan

NCIS Gym. Washington Navy Yard.

McGee crosses the room to where Nick is working out and relieving some of the frustrations of the day on a punching bag. 

“Can we talk?”  
“Sounds serious.” Nick continues alternately punching and kicking the bag.  
“I wanted to check how you are.”  
“I'm good.”  
“Yeah? It's been a rough day.”  
“Gibbs send you?”  
“No. As senior field agent it's part of my role to keep an eye on everyone's welfare. You had a rough time on our last case.”  
“Palmer's checked me over half a dozen times man. He said I'm alright to work.”  
“I know but I wasn't just talking physically. I have to be concerned about your mental health too.”  
“Please, please don't make me go back to Sloane this month. I'm really okay Tim.”  
“Well if you do want to talk you know where to find me.”  
“Like that's going to happen.” They both chuckle.  
“Or to grab a beer and watch some sports.”  
“Now you're speaking my language.”  
“So that thing you said in Kasie's lab. Something about a swan?”  
“Hmm.”  
“I'm curious. What did you mean by that?”  
Torres stops what he's doing. “What do you think I meant?”  
“I dunno Nick that's why I'm asking.”  
“Oh.” He resumes his workout.  
"Is it some type of martial arts move?"  
"No."  
“Some esoteric South American fighting maneuver?”  
“Eso what now?”  
"Tai chi?"  
"No.  
"Yoga?"  
"Hell no."  
"You're not going to tell me are you?"  
"No."  
Tim starts to walk away as Nick continues to punch the bag. "Hey Tim."  
His colleague stops and turns back.  
"Do ya think...do ya think Gibbs is okay?' Torres asks in an uncharacteristically hesitant tone.  
"Why?"  
"It's...well he actually listened to me talking about the swan before interrupting and...I dunno he's just been acting a bit...off lately."  
McGee shakes his head hoping Torres can't tell that he's been thinking the very same thing.  
"I'm sure he is Nick. He is Gibbs after all."  
"Yeah. Night Tim."  
"Night Nick."  
Torres returns to his workout as McGee leaves the gym before heading to Gibbs' basement.


End file.
